


No one does that to Frisk. N o  O n e.

by LafemeNikitta323



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LafemeNikitta323/pseuds/LafemeNikitta323
Summary: The monsters have been out for over a year, and Sans has joined the PTA, or Parent-Teacher Association. Sans does indeed like going there- it helps Frisk out with school! There is just one obstacle- Linda. Linda has been harassing Frisk in her class, and as much as Sans tells Linda to stop, she doesn't. What if one day, Linda tells Frisk that no one likes her, and they almost commit suicide? How will the monsters give Linda what she deserves?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> I just want to thank you all for reading this story.   
> This story does contain Frisk almost committing suicide, we're lucky they didn't! I actually like PTA!Sans and PTA!!Undertale, and I noticed there aren't much fanfics, so I decided to make one.   
> Undertale does not belong to me. It belongs to Toby Fox and him only.

It has been one year since the monsters have been released, and things have changed; 

Toriel became a teacher herself at a preschool, 

Alphys became the symbol of the Monster Scientist,

Undyne is now a sheriff of a police station, 

Mettaton became one of the most famous stars in the world, with Papyrus as his boyfriend. 

Papyrus has been well adored by kids, especially from ages 1-3 years. With that he became a daycare assistant. 

As for Sans, he helps out Frisk in their school by the PTA- or, Parent-Teacher Association. He joined there to help out the school with their problems, and more. However, there was one thing he despised when he goes to the meetings. 

_**Linda.** _

Linda is Frisk's teacher, and the president of the PTA. She is an obnoxious, spoiled human being, who isn't exactly _happy_ with the monsters on the surface. She would shut anyone up if she doesn't like their idea. Sans wouldn't give a damn about Linda's thoughts on others, but there was _one thing_ about her that ticked him off.

Linda would punish Frisk for no reason.

For one, Linda would always call Frisk 'she' or 'her', even _after_ the million times Sans told Linda Frisk's gender-fluid, so Frisk is known as a 'they', or 'them'. 

Another thing, Frisk can't speak, they use sign language. Linda doesn't like that part, so she would always force Frisk to use their voice, when they can't. It took Sans _months_ to tell Linda that they are mute, but does Linda care? **No**. 

To add on, Linda wants everything "gluten-free", and wants Muffet out of the cafeteria. Sans, and everyone else, told her a million times; the kids love Muffet's food. They all love the spider-donuts, the pies, everything. However, does Linda care? **No**. She only cares about her son- who is allergic to gluten. 

 _"My son's safety is my top priority."_ She would always say, and every time she says that, Sans groans - very loudly. Even with Linda's crappy self, Sans kept it cool...

_Until one day...when Linda snapped Sans, and every monsters, tolerance in half._

 

~ Class time ~

 

It was history class, and as usual, Linda was teaching the class about the start of the American Revolution. 

"Now, can anyone tell me what happened in the Boston Tea Party?" Linda asked, as a couple of kids raised their hands. Linda looked over, with a bright smile, and called..of course...her son.

"It was when blacks poured tea on the ocean!" He answered with confidence. Immediately Frisk raised an eyebrow- _Blacks..? Seriously..? Isn't that being prejudice?_

"Very good my boy!" Linda praised and wrote that down. Frisk was shocked, _she is taking that as a correct answer!?_ Immediately, Frisk raised their hand. After Linda wrote that lie down, she turned her head, a frown appearing. 

"....Yes Frisk?" Linda asked, as Frisk began to sign. Linda shrugged, rolling her eyes

"Frisk. Use your voice. You have one." Linda snapped, as Frisk kept on signing, trying to tell her it was the colonists disguising as Native Americans. Linda groaned, as the sign language teacher translated for Frisk.

"Frisk is saying it was the Colonists disguising as Native Americans, not black people." The translator said, as Linda's son clearly got triggered.

"What?! No I am right! It was blacks!" The boy spoke, as Frisk shook their head rapidly. 

"You just think you're better than anyone else because you saved the monsters." The boy sneered, as Frisk perked up, signing to the translator.

"Frisk says how is me saving the monsters have to do with this class?" The translator asked, looking at the boy. 

"My son is right you know Frisk." Linda came in the conversation, as Frisk looked at the teacher. 

"You think you're always right because you saved the monsters. What, should you teach the class?" Linda asked, clearly angry that Frisk is signing back to _her_ son. Frisk began to sign, but Linda stopped her.

"That's enough. I don't want you to play with your hands. You have a voice and you can use it." Linda hissed, as her son laughed at her.

"Hand freak! Hand freak! HAHA!!" The son laughed at her, 

"Monster!" One student called out, 

"Freakshow!" Another called, 

"You're disgusting!" Another spoke. Soon, everyone started laughing at Frisk. Frisk was shocked, tears forming in their eyes. The translator looked offended,

"Guys knock it off!" She tried to tell the kids to shut up, but nothing happened. The translator looked at Linda, furious

"Tell these kids to stop!" 

"Why? Its the truth." Linda rolled her eyes, sitting on her chair, and watching in amusement. The kids kept on bullying Frisk- tormenting them, calling them names. And just 5 minutes before the bell rang for the end of the day, Linda looked at Frisk.

"Everyone doesn't like you Frisk. It would've been better if you weren't born in the first place. Those damn monsters should've stayed at the Underground." Linda sneered, as Frisk widened their eyes, staring at the teacher.

 _ **"LINDA."**_ The translator snapped, shooting up from her chair. Such a quick movement immediately silenced the class. 

"What? Its the truth." Linda rolled her eyes, getting up. "Class is dismissed." She excused the class, as everyone got up and ran out the door, smiling wide. Frisk stayed at their chair, taking Linda's words in. They knew Sans told them to ignore what Linda says...but....this time...it went in deep at their heart. It felt like...their soul was crushing.

_Their determination to live...was decreasing massively._

"I would like to speak with you AT THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE." The translator snapped, as Linda held her sons hand, ignoring the translator, and left the classroom. The translator glared deeply at Linda, before looking at Frisk.

"Frisk don't take that seriously. You are a very strong person, stay determined." She signed, as Frisk looked at the translator in tears. As they got up slowly, they signed.

_"Will I be able to stay determined after what just happened?"_

~ ~

Mettaton and Papyrus were waiting for Frisk to come out of school, and while they were waiting they were having their couple moments- kissing, flirting, and more. When they heard the bell ring, they stopped having their moment, and looked for Frisk. 

"HUUUMMAANNN" Papyrus called out, as Mettaton shushed him.

"Hold on Papy, we can't even find Frisk right now." Mettaton brought up, looking around once more. Papyrus put his hand over his eyes- for more accuracy on finding them. 

"Oh! There they are! FRISK DARLING! OVER HERE!" Mettaton called Frisk out, waving his hand high. 

"HUMAN!! OVER HERE!" Papyrus called out, as Frisk approached Mettaton and Papyrus with a smile.

"How was your day darling~?" Mettaton asked, as Frisk gave a thumbs up. Papyrus began driving.

"THATS GOOD HUMAN. A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL WITH MORE TO LEARN- EXCELLENT!" Papyrus praised the fact of how Frisk had a "good day" at school. 

"Its always good to have a day like that!" Mettaton agreed, as they talked to each other about having a good day at school. As they talked, Frisk looked down in silence- taking those moments in. 

_"Everyone doesn't like you Frisk. It would've been better if you weren't born in the first place. Those damn monsters should've stayed at the Underground."_

Frisk looked at the window, observing the scenery. _Maybe it would be best if they leave this world...if they reset, they will just bring the monsters back...._

_Yeah....that's what I'll do....no one loves me...._

~ ~

Once the car was at the main mansion- where everyone is, Papyrus jumped out of the car and opened the door for Frisk. 

"HOME SWEET HOME!!" Papyrus said, cheerfully, as Frisk 'smiled', leaving the car. They then went inside the house, and was greeted by Toriel with a big smile.

"Frisk! You're home!" Toriel greeted Frisk with a hug, "How was your day? Was it good?" Toriel asked, as Frisk gave her a thumbs up. Toriel smiled, 

"That's good, lunch will be prepared in about 10 minutes." Toriel spoke, putting Frisk down. Frisk then peeked into the living room to see the skeleton they wanted to see. 

Of course that skeleton was snoring, sleeping. 

Frisk then approached the skeleton- sneakily - and then jumped on him hard. 

Sans immediately grunted, his eyes shot open, before looking at Frisk. He chuckled, hugging the kid. 

"Hey kiddo, welcome back." Sans greeted, as Frisk smiled - for real, and..probably the last time...for a while... -. 

"Heard schools gone good today." Sans said, as Frisk was lying ontop of Sans. They nodded, as Sans patted their back. 

"Thats good." He sighed, as Toriel peeked in, "Lunchs ready!" Toriel spoke, as Sans put Frisk on his shoulders. 

"Lets go." He said, as Frisk nodded, taking all these moments in...

Because they knew it was their last. 

~ ~

It was around midnight, and Frisk was up already. They slowly escaped their bed, slowly opening their door and tiptoeing downstairs. Up until they got to the kitchen they have been tiptoeing. Once they made it to the kitchen, they lowered the light level, then turned it on. Once it was turned on, they looked at one specific drawer. They approached it, opening to reveal all sorts of kitchen knives. Their eyes looked for the sharpest one- and so they did. They grasped on the handle, and raised it carefully so no noise would be heard. 

They looked at their reflection, tears streaming down her face. Their ears tormented with the words from the class. 

 

_"Hand freak! Hand freak! HAHA!!" The son laughed at her,_

_"Monster!" One student called out,_

_"Freakshow!" Another called,_

_"You're disgusting!" Another spoke. Soon, everyone started laughing at Frisk._

**_"Everyone doesn't like you Frisk. It would've been better if you weren't born in the first place. Those damn monsters should've stayed at the Underground."_ **

****

Slowly, the knife was raised, the tip aimed at Frisk's chest. The tip was shining, sharp, and ready to attack. At first, their heart was pounding, but now that they're ready to go, their heart was relaxed. Frisk gripped onto the handle, raising a bit higher, and looked at the entrance to the kitchen. With one hand, they waved at the entrance.

_Goodbye....everyone...._

They then gripped the handle, closing their eyes tight, and yanked the knife to their chest. 

_. . ._

_. . . ._

_. . . . . ?_

_It doesn't hurt...did I do it well..?_ Frisk slowly opened their eyes, and realized something

They are still in the kitchen. 

Frisk blinked, looking down to see the knife still on her grasp...however..her hands had a light blue glow. They stared in shock, trying to move their hands further, but nope. The tip of the knife was a centimeter close to their chest, just a bit further..! 

However...they felt a hand rest on their shoulders. Frisk stiffened, before slowly looking to see a familiar skeleton, staring at her with one eye- a light blue one in fact. 

 _ **"Frisk..."** _ The skeleton spoke, his voice a bit dark. 

 _ **"....What the hell were you about to do to yourself."** _ Sans demanded, as Frisk stared at Sans, why is he up? How is he up? Frisk trembled, enough for them to drop the knife. Sans finally gave Frisk the control of their hands, as the knife fell to the floor. Sans caught the knife, and put it back where it belongs. 

"..Frisk." Sans called out, as Frisk stared at Sans. 

"Answer my question." Sans repeated, as tears streamed down their face once more. Getting the concept, his eyes turned normal- the white orbs. 

"Hey...kiddo...its best to talk about it rather than keeping it all in." Sans spoke, rubbing their back, as Frisk literally flew to his arms. Sans accepted the embrace, hugging them tightly, walking away from the kitchen and turning off the light. 

. . .

"So school wasn't good today." Sans got the concept, as Frisk nodded. The moment Sans entered their room, he closed the door and turned on the lantern. From there, he sat beside Frisk, as they began to tell Sans what actually happened in school. 

"I-I-I tried to correct B-B-Billy because he mistakened the colonists as b-b-black people" Frisk signed, however, their hands were  trembling. Sans nodded,

"Then what?" 

"T-T-Then B-Billy got all offended a-and said th-that I think I am all smart be-because I g-got you all in the surface." Frisk continued, as Sans tilted his head.

"What do we have to do with that lesson?" Sans asked, 

"EXACTLY" Frisk signed furiously. Sans blinked, surprised at the sudden outburst. 

"Then what?" Sans asked, as Frisk lay silent for a minute. 

"...come on kiddo, its best to tell." 

"Th-Th-They began calling me names.." Frisk signed, as Sans blinked.

" 'They' ?" 

"the entire class. T-They called me 'freakshow' a-and 'monster' a-and-" 

"That little thing caused you to nearly take your life?" Sans asked, as Frisk shook their head, tears forming again.

"L-L-Linda told me th-that I shouldn't live a-anymore." 

_. . ._

Frisk stopped signing, and covered their face with their hands. Sans stared in horror, his white orbs gone. 

"....Linda told you that." He repeated, as Frisk nodded slowly. Sans clenched his fists, a glare forming on his face. Linda....Linda....Linda....Linda... 

".......Kiddo, don't go to school tomorrow." Sans told Frisk his white orbs returning. Frisk looked at Sans, 

"B-But-"

"No. Don't go." Sans looked at them, rubbing their back once more. Frisk stared, before nodding, slowly crawling to bed. 

"Hey, do you want me to sleep with ya?" Sans asked, as Frisk nodded rapidly, making room. The bed has enough room for 2, because at times Toriel would sleep with them. Sans took off his slippers, crawling next to them. 

"I swear kiddo, Linda will never say that to you again." Sans assured, as Frisk huddled close to Sans, nodding slowly, before their eyes drooped closed. Sans didn't sleep immediately, his white orbs vanishing once more.

_Linda...._

**y o u ' l l   r e g r e t   s a y i n g   t h a t .**

~ ~

The next day occurred, and Sans woke up at around 6 AM. He did this for one reason- he decided to tell everyone what happened. As much as Frisk wouldn't want him to say it, it is absolutely necessary to tell them- this involves self harm. Sans got up slowly so Frisk wouldn't wake up, and put on his slippers. When he walked downstairs, he was somewhat happy everyone was awake and at the table, talking among themselves. 

"AH! SANS! YOU'RE UP EARLY!" Papyrus smiled brightly, as Sans nodded, sitting down next to Undyne. 

"I wanted to talk with you all, sit down." Sans told everyone to sit down, as Toriel looked around.

"Where is Frisk? They should be up by now." Toriel sighed, as Sans perked up,

 _"The talk is about Frisk."_ Sans spoke, and that caused everyones attention. For one, it was because it was mainly about Frisk. The other; the way he said it. He said with a slight deepened voice. 

"Sans..?" Mettaton asked, as Sans sighed.

"Remember yesterday on of how Frisk claimed they had a good day at school?" Sans reminded, as everyone nodded.

"....They didn't." Sans spoke. Everyone tensed up, looking at Sans.

".....In history class, Frisk tried to correct a kid who said the wrong thing about a lesson. Everyone took it offensively and made fun of Frisk, claiming that Frisk thinks they 'know everything' because they got us here." 

"What do we have to do with-" Mettaton asked, but Sans came in once more

"That's exactly what I said, Mettaton, however, it gets worse." Sans looked at Mettaton, then, his white orbs began to vanish.

"...As the kids were tormenting them, Linda came in and said that Frisk shouldn't live anymore." Sans spoke, his voice deep now. Everyone lay silent. Mettaton widened his eyes, and Toriel covered her mouth. 

"Why would she.." Alphys squeaked, as Undyne punched the table, furious. 

 _"That little bitch."_ Undyne snapped,

"To make matters worse...last night I saw Frisk....trying to kill them-self." Sans added, as Papyrus teared up,

"THE HUMAN..." Papyrus squeaked, as immediately Toriel glared, her fists having fireballs. 

"Linda...told the child...." Toriel mumbled, as Sans nodded.

"I told the kid to not go to school today...so we can take care of that little obnoxious teacher." Sans spoke, his right eye glistening in light blue. Immediately Undyne took out her spear, Papyrus had sharp bones ready, and Mettaton turned himself NEO. 

"I-I-I'll stay to help out Frisk." Alphys said, walking to the living room. Sans nodded, before looking at everyone.

"...Ready?" He asked, as everyone nodded.

"Now... **l e t s  g i v e  L i n d a  a  b a d  t i m e .** " Sans hissed, snapping his fingers, and teleported everyone to the school campus.

 

~ ~ 

 

Linda happily walked in her classroom, putting her coffee on her desk. She turned her back and faced the board, beginning to write "WELCOME~" When she turned around, the coffee cup was not on her desk.

"What the.." Linda mumbled, looking around the desk, then finding the cup infront of the door. Linda raised an eyebrow, before approaching the door and getting her cup. When she turned back, the "WELCOME~" was erased. 

"What....?" Linda tilted her head, approaching back to the desk, putting the coffee back where it was suppose to, and wrote "WELCOME~" back. She turned her head to see the cup of coffee no longer there. She grew irritated, looking at the entrance, but the cup wasn't there. 

"Where is.." She mumbled, turning to see the cup infront of the desk on the floor. Linda shrugged

"If there is anyone here just show up. This is annoying." Linda spoke out, approaching to her cup. When she kneeled down however...something else happened

Right infront of her, literally centimeters apart from her face..

A bright blue spear was thrown to the desk. 

Linda shrieked, falling back. Her head jerked over to the source, to see a blue fish-like girl standing across the room, giving her a death glare.

"Guess what Linda." Undyne spoke, cracking her knuckles. Linda stared at her in horror.

"I heard what ya did to the kiddo yesterday. _**Ooohhhoohooooo you're gonna get it BIG time.**_ " Undyne hissed, another spear forming on her hand. Linda shrieked, running out the room. When she left the room, immediately a pink orb blasted right across- inches away from Linda. Linda turned her head to see a robot man- the famous Mettaton. She knew him from anywhere, but this time he looked different.

"Do you really think you can escape? Hurting the little darling like that." Mettaton snapped, as Linda trembled. 

"L-L-Leave me alone!" Linda pleaded, looking back to see Undyne preparing to shoot the spear. Linda ran the opposite direction of Mettaton, dodging his blasts the best she could. She then entered the gym, locking the door in the process, and praying that the door isn't going to be broken down. She walked backwards, staring at the door wide, until she bumped into someone. She turned around to see a tall skeleton glaring at her.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS LINDA." Papyrus rose his hand, and large, sharp bones appeared from the ground. Linda fell back, crawling away from the skeleton. Papyrus glared at Linda, his eyes glistening in orange. Before he was about to attack, a strangle white dog appeared and took a bone. Papyrus stared at the dog

"WHA- I NEEDED THAT BONE YOU LITTLE ANNOYING DOG!" Papyrus yelled at the dog, as Linda used that and ran to another door- leading to the exit. When she slammed the door closed, a bone literally impaled the door and was an inch away from her eye. Linda shrieked once more, falling back on the floor. She then turned, getting up and ran off. As she ran, a fireball came from behind her. Linda turned around to see a goat, formed of a female. 

"...You'll never do this to them again.." Toriel mumbled, her hands forming more fire balls. Linda continued running, knowing exactly where to go. She did her best to dodge the fireballs, although unfortunately one of them grazed her jacket. Forced to take it off, Linda threw it at Toriel and ran straight into the multipurpose room. She slammed the door shut, and walked backwards. She thought she was safe, no monsters...she took a sigh of relief.

Before she heard a noise behind her. 

Linda slowly turned around to see a huge, skeleton head staring at her, looks to be a dragon. Standing infront of it...made Linda freeze.

She knew this skeleton. 

"....'Sup Linda." Sans said.

"S..S..Sans.."

"You know...Linda...your words to Frisk really hurt them...ya know?" Sans started, his blue eye staring at her deeply. Linda perked up.

"P-Pardon?"

"They nearly killed themself. Do you think I'll let this pass?" Sans asked, raising his hand. Immediately, the Gaster Blasters mouth began to glow the same color as Sans' eyes. Linda stared in horror. 

"Never. and I mean never." Sans spoke, watching Linda fall to the ground.

"T e l l  F r i s k  t o  k i l l  t h e m s e l f ." Sans spoke, as Linda passed out due to too much exhaustion and fear. 

~ ~

When Linda awoke, she realized that her face has been drawn on in sharpie with the words; GIVE FRISK THOSE WORDS AND I'LL REALLY MAKE YOU REGRET IT. On that day, the principal called Linda over, and fired her. The reason- the translator told him after school. Everyone heard in school, especially on of what the the monsters did. When Frisk returned, they managed to make friends, not out of fear- but because they knew Frisk is just as normal as everyone else. 

As for Billy, he was transferred out of school, and Linda ended up arrested for assitance of attemptive murder. 

Everyone knew on that day, to never. 

Ever. 

Tell Frisk those types of words. 

 


End file.
